116742-tired-of-looking-like-a-peasant
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- D*ck | |} ---- ---- Not sure which one is the peasant but apparently they look like either manatee's or little kids. | |} ---- Dominion settler costume. Seriously... | |} ---- ---- ---- I think you meant Exile settler costume, topped with trucker hat... because Dominion settler costume is classy compared to that. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's not how it works and you should know that by now, you've been around the forums enough to understand the mods won't put up with duplicate topics from the same person, or even different people. Trust me, they know people want it. If you really want to give useful feedback that might drive some development, then write a nice discussion starter about what kinds of things you'd like to see and why. It should make sense within the limits they've already established for different classes, paths, and races though. | |} ---- ...which will then be moved to a forum that nobody checks, and generate no player feedback, thus convincing the dev whose boss told him to check the forum once a week that nobody cares about the issue. | |} ---- And what's your point? That increases your chances of being seen by a dev, and decreases your chances of having your message diluted by a bunch of crosschat. That sounds like a win-win to me. Its not about getting your thread seen by a lot of players. This isn't a popularity contest. It's about getting good ideas in front of the eyes of the people who can do something about it. This is what blows my mind, people BEG for the chance to tell something directly to the devs, yet they insist on posting here, were it's next to impossible to get things in front of the right devs for the right things. In beta, posting in the right places was always a quick and easy way to make sure your stuff got looked at, and and it led to a lot of good changes. | |} ---- -ldo. But on topic. I'm all for more cosmetics and more varied fashions. But in the meantime, you can forge yourself a fancy fashion if you look hard enough and play around with a few dyes. '3' | |} ---- indeed that too | |} ---- Winner They've given us 2 hats for free so far. It's not too far fetched to believe they have plans for this stuff, but other things take precedence. | |} ---- Agreed. I have a chua spellslinger--with the settler cap and a chest piece that looks like a sweater, he has a real "news boy" thing going on. | |} ---- That works to an extent. I've got my medics decked out with heavy and have a good look. The problem is if your character can actually wear an armor type you can't equip higher level gear so you're still stuck with using the low level armor. On top of that you're buying actual gear so it gets real expensive real fast. Having common costume only items would allow you to look good without spending a fortune. | |} ---- ---- ---- But seriously tho, I even argued this point for pple under lvl25. Do not fret, armor starts to get interesting beyond lvls25. | |} ---- +10 points for the use of House | |} ---- ----